<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幽闭之门 by LUNAR96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879177">幽闭之门</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96'>LUNAR96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gsyy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幽闭之门</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>幽闭之门</p><p>*末世AU，灵感来源于《终结者》<br/>*OOC预警<br/>*有非常极端的关于改造人的设定，注意避雷<br/>*逻辑不通致歉</p><p> </p><p>整个屋子只有一扇天窗，月光从巴掌大的玻璃外隐隐约约的泄漏进来，洒在高嘉朗身边的那块水泥地板上。<br/>他百无聊赖的咬着半截草梗，把手伸进那一小片光里，端详自己的手指和投射在地面上的影子。<br/>没有钟表，没有任何电子设备，没有纸笔日历，他捡起来脚边的一小块砖头，在墙角又画了一条竖线。长长短短的九条，昭示着他已经在这个暗无天日的地下隐蔽所苟且偷生了九天，数了九天月亮。<br/>那个人已经出去了很久还没回来，他有点担心，烦躁焦虑但却没有任何办法。</p><p>外面偶尔会响起来枪声和犬吠，有的时候听起来很近，在避难所附近打转，接着就逐渐远去。高嘉朗知道那是有人正在搜捕他的声音，可是这座废弃的地下小屋着实隐蔽，每次都可以逃出生天。<br/>月亮又往上升起一点，屋子里更亮了一些。高嘉朗把头靠在墙上，闭上眼睛。</p><p>突然，远处响起枪声，高嘉朗一个激灵从地上翻起来，蹬着木头箱子够到天窗那里。借助随身的那个小望远镜往外张望。很快，他就清晰的看见，东南方向不远处的山坡上闪起火光。<br/>有人打了照明弹，借着光亮，他分辨出一个熟悉的身影，在房屋与树林中周旋。枪声不断，追逐他的人接二连三的倒下去，而那个鬼魅一样的影子速度极快，引着围捕他的那些追兵像反方向逐渐远去。</p><p>直到枪声和人影都消失不见，高嘉朗才重新跌坐回地板上。等待的时间，一分钟有一个世纪那么长，他在隐蔽阴暗的小屋里默默数秒。</p><p>过了很长一段时间，长到他几乎想出去一探究竟，屋外终于传来轻而有规律的脚步声，门被缓慢的推开一条小缝，一个清瘦单薄的人影快速闪了进来。<br/>那人手脚轻快灵活，像一只在雪地里捕猎的狐狸，一击即中又不留下任何痕迹。</p><p>“被人发现了？”高嘉朗问。<br/>“嗯，但是我已经把他们引开了。封锁警戒又多了一倍，他们现在扩大了搜捕的面积，很快这里也会不安全。”<br/>“那怎么办？”<br/>“我于两个小时前恢复了和队友的通信，计划改变，我们将提前送您进入安全区的科研所。”那人摘掉耳朵上的信号接收器。他手上沾了一些血迹，不小心抹上了颧骨。<br/>月光下，拿抹红色触目惊心。高嘉朗心头一阵悸动，鬼使神差的伸手，想要触碰。</p><p>“你受伤了？”<br/>那人怔了一下，这才抬手去摸。盯着自己手上的红痕看了一会，轻声说：“不是我的血，我并没有受伤。”</p><p>他解开自己的风衣外套，在怀里摸索了一会。<br/>“只找到了这些。”说着，他把手里拿的几包东西扔在枯草堆上。高嘉朗捡起来借着稀薄的月光看了看，是两块快要过期的压缩饼干。<br/>周围能找到的吃的越来越少，一开始还有牛肉干和脱水蔬菜，到第七天以后就只剩下了矿泉水和极少的干粮。但周围巡查的人员一直也没有减少，这样下去，迟早要面临断粮。</p><p>“没关系，能填饱肚子就是好事，毕竟是逃命呢，必要的时候吃稻草我也会吃的。”<br/>他吐出嘴里咬着的那节草梗，冲着刚刚进来的人眨了眨眼睛。不出意料的，那张漂亮却永远没有任何表情的脸上依旧一片冰冷，并不买账他的调侃。<br/>高嘉朗自觉没趣，撇了撇嘴，撕开一包饼干，费劲的嚼着那些粗糙干燥的食物，像是在嚼沙子一样食不知味。</p><p>“不会的。”突然，那个人轻声说。他说的太突然，高嘉朗一点心理准备都没有，吓得差点咬到自己的舌头。<br/>“有我在，不会让你吃稻草的。”</p><p>高嘉朗借着月光看他的脸，他的眼睛很漂亮，轮廓流畅却锋利，而明亮的眸子又增添一点温柔。很多时候，情绪并不都是通过表情展现出来，更多的是透过眼睛，从眼睛里看见内心。这也许连他自己也不知道，所以才会这样一本正经的把自己的内心展露出来。</p><p>“我知道，我开玩笑的。你那么厉害，我一点都不担心。”</p><p>那人突然转过头来看他，像是有点吃惊却欲言又止，睫毛带着月光眨动几下，最终也没说出什么来，只是点了点头，坐在高嘉朗对面的那面墙下。</p><p>屋子太小了，两个个头不低的大男人相对而坐，四条腿自然而然的交错在一起。现在是夏末，高嘉朗穿着一条运动短裤，裸露的小腿皮肤蹭到对方的黑色长裤和马丁靴微凉的皮面，留下怪异的颤栗触感。</p><p>他低头看着和自己交叠在一起的修长双腿，线条优美，细瘦却有力量。继而视线又不受控制的移向被黑色皮衣包裹的紧窄腰身，顿时咽了口口水。可是压缩饼干实在太干，刺刺拉拉的划过嗓子眼，刺激的他忍不住干咳起来。<br/>一点点响动在寂静的夜晚都会被无限放大，不远处一条猎犬似乎是察觉到了什么，也应和着狂吠几声。<br/>对面本来坐在地上的男孩突然扑过来，抬手捂住高嘉朗的嘴，将整个身体包裹在他上方，以一种最直接的保护形态，机敏的观察周围情况。</p><p>高嘉朗的鼻子抵在对方胸口，感受到不同常人的冷冽气息，带着一点硝烟和尘土味，一股脑的灌进鼻腔。<br/>他心跳如鼓，下意识的抓紧对方的右臂。手掌所触之处一片坚硬冰凉。<br/>一时间，整个小小的屋子里只有呼吸声交错在一起。大约过了五分钟，或者更久，高嘉朗脖子都开始僵硬，依然没有任何多余的响动。他这才从对方的掌心里挣脱出来，找回自己的声音。</p><p>“刘也……你差点把我闷死……”他笑着抱怨。<br/>那个被称作刘也的男孩也像是有点为自己的大惊小怪感到不好意思，转身摸索到一瓶矿泉水，想要递给他。借着月光，高嘉朗看到他包裹在皮手套里的右手有点抖，动作也不太自然。</p><p>“还是没有找到适合的关节零件吗？”他接过水瓶，故作轻松的问。<br/>男孩点点头，重新坐回地上。他没有回答，只是把自己的白色风衣领子拉下来，摘掉右手的手套。</p><p>月亮照在他身上，高嘉朗看见他苍白的皮肤似乎与月光融为一体，修长的脖颈下面，精致的锁骨投下一片暗影，但连接着瘦削肩膀的，并不是普通皮肤和血肉，而是一条钢筋铁骨的机械手臂。金属构件从指尖一直蔓延上来，穿过胸口没入腰腹，这让他几乎有半个身体都由冰冷的零件构成。<br/>高嘉朗皱了眉头，但刘也好像并不在意，更也许是已经习惯了，坦然接受各种情感目光的打量。</p><p> </p><p>九天以前逃往这个避难所的路上，为了保护高嘉朗，他的机械手臂中了两枪，其中一发子弹，就卡在肘部的机械关节里，而条件有限又没有办法置换，只能勉强支撑。</p><p>“那怎么办？对你的影响大吗？要不然明天我跟你一起出去，帮你一块找找？”高嘉朗有点着急。他当然知道金属是没有痛感的，但眼见他的动作一天不如一天灵活，还是越来越觉得担心。</p><p>刘也摇摇头，他从外套口袋里摸出来一把小改锥，逐个拧开肘部的螺丝。光线有限，但他依然做的很流畅。高嘉朗看见他右边的眼睛瞳孔微微发着红光，想来是开启了夜视系统。</p><p>“我找到了几样工具，可以暂时先把子弹取出来。”他一边说一边继续修理自己的手臂，语气里一点情感波动都没有，像在说别人的事情一样。<br/>“您不用担心，保护您是我的使命，我的任务就是将您送进安全区，一切问题我都会解决，不会让您的生命安全受到威胁。”</p><p>“我不是担心这个……”高嘉朗愣愣的看着他漂亮的侧脸线条喃喃自语。可是究竟在担心些什么呢？他自己也说不明白。</p><p>但正在他天人交战，试图找到自己观点的时候，刘也突然扭过头来，睫毛闪动，不安的盯着他看了一会，带着点试探性的开口，冷冰冰的语气第一次带上了点很有人情味的羞赦色彩。</p><p>“您……您可不可以帮我个忙？”他声音好低，要不是因为高嘉朗盯着他的嘴唇看，几乎要听不清他在说什么。<br/>“你说，都到这种时候了，还客气什么。”</p><p>刘也冲他挥了挥手里的扳手和改锥：“能不能帮我把子弹取出来？我左手不方便，用不上力。”</p><p> </p><p>一个月以前，高嘉朗只是个普通大学生，过着百无聊赖的平凡生活。那时候，无论他看了多少科幻片和科幻小说，也想象不到自己会有一天，会和一个改造人一起躲在阴暗的庇护所里，拿着一把改锥，帮他修理机械手臂。</p><p>那只是一个很平常的期末，就在他收拾行李准备离校的那天，突然发现自己无论去哪里都开始被人跟踪，甚至有人冲他开枪，想要取走他的性命。高嘉朗惊慌逃窜，他不知道这是为什么，回想人生，犯的最大的错也不过就是往教导主任水杯里吐口水，到底是什么人想要置他于死地呢？<br/>就在他被逼到绝路，眼看就要小命不保的时候，刘也出现了。</p><p>一个漂亮冷艳身材出众的年轻男孩，要是放在学校里，绝对是会有人对他吹口哨的那种。事实上在枪林弹雨短暂的平息，两人的鼻尖离的只有三厘米远的时候，高嘉朗也确实这么做了。<br/>但很快他就不敢再有这样的轻浮举动，因为他亲眼看着对方是怎样面不改色的取敌人性命，怎样摘掉手套，露出那条可以变化为任何枪械的金属手臂。</p><p>男孩说，他叫刘也，是从二十年前时空穿梭而来。二十年后，机器人拥有了自己的思维意识将要统治地球，而高嘉朗则是人类反抗军的领导者。但在未来世界，以高嘉朗的社会地位，杀掉他的可能性微乎其微，所以，他们不惜穿越时空，想在他还没有树立起来威信之前，就将他杀死，从而改变未来。<br/>在整个事件里，刘也和他的小队的使命就是保护高嘉朗的生命安全，一路护送他去往机器人不能靠近的安全区科研所。</p><p>但不想，他们两个却和其他人失散，误入包围圈。为了安全，只得先躲进这个隐蔽的地下小屋，等待救援。</p><p>在被困于此处十三天的无聊时光里，高嘉朗旁敲侧击的问过关于刘也的故事，拼拼凑凑，他也算是对他有了一些了解。<br/>除了半边机械身体，他的视觉系统和大脑也接受了一定程度的改造，在保留人类本身生理功能的基础上，也拥有只能AI的一些特性。换而言之，他是一个半人半机械的试验品，被人类科学家改造出来，完成各种普通人类无法做到的任务。</p><p> </p><p>子弹挑出来，落在水泥地上发出清脆的响声。</p><p>高嘉朗第一次做这么精细的活儿，屏息凝神的时间太久，脑门上出了一层汗水。整个过程他一直尽量小心谨慎，怕一不留神碰错哪里，给对方什么不可挽回的伤害。但他用余光看了刘也两次，只见对方只是望着自己的侧脸发呆，眼神深邃的倒映着月光，丝毫也没有注意自己的手臂。<br/>从那眼神里，高嘉朗似乎看出来了什么，他心怀期待，却又不敢肯定。</p><p>“怎么样？你活动一下，看看好一些了吗？”<br/>刘也听话的做了几个动作，轴承的咬合恢复不成受伤前那么完美，但没有了子弹的影响，倒是也没有了大碍。</p><p>“恢复了百分之七十，不太理想，但足够应付当前的情况。”<br/>他一边说着，一边慢条斯理的重新穿上衣服和手套。<br/>“明天晚上九点，外面的守卫要换防，大概有十五分钟的时间可以从这里逃出去。继续往东二百公里，我们将护送您进入安全区……”</p><p>“那你呢？”高嘉朗打断他的话问到。他一直想问这个问题，想知道刘也是会跟他一起呆在安全区里，还是会独自一人留在外面。</p><p>“我会和小队一起返回二十年后，向营救计划小组复命。”</p><p>高嘉朗呆了一会，才轻轻地“哦”了一声。连续一个月天形影不离的相处，让他几乎忘了，刘也是不属于这个时空的。<br/>他是会离开的，如果有些话不说，有些事不做，可能就再也没有机会了。</p><p> </p><p>“刘也，跟我说说二十年后的我吧，我是个什么样的人？”</p><p>刘也有点诧异的看着他：“之前，您不是说不想知道吗？您说这会影响您对自己要做的事情的判断。”</p><p>“我现在想知道了。”高嘉朗抱着自己的膝盖，头枕在手臂上对着刘也笑。看他把手放在膝盖上无意识的敲来敲去。</p><p>“您是人类起义军的领导者，是个优秀的战士。很多人因为您的鼓舞，才能坚持自己的抗争，不必俯首为奴。”</p><p>他说的时候，脸上是憧憬和崇拜的神色。借着月光的朦胧，高嘉朗被他这幅表情迷住了。以他现在刚刚二十岁的少年心性，本应该着迷于自己即将取得那些成就，但事实上，他却更想听刘也说话，听他讲述那个最好也最坏的未来。</p><p>“你再多说一点，还知道我的其他事吗？”</p><p>刘也低头，拨弄地上那颗刚刚从自己手臂里剔除的子弹，心不在焉的按着它滑来滑去。</p><p>“其他的我没有资格知道，我除了执行任务，通常不被允许离开研究所，所以并没有机会接触到您。”</p><p>高嘉朗有点失望。原来等级之分无论在哪个时代都会存在。哪怕人类已经走上穷途末路，站在生存与灭亡的转折点上，依然没有平等可言。像刘也这样的“武器”，哪怕再优秀，付出的再多，依然没有资格站在万人敬仰的领袖身边。</p><p>他苦笑着，枕着手臂倒在稻草上。</p><p>“我究竟是什么呢？被慌不择路的人们推上神坛的神明吗？人类就是这样的，每当危机降临，他们就会想方设法寻找一个真实存在的信仰，以此来给自己一点虚假的精神慰藉。你知道希特勒或者吉姆琼斯吗，我想说的大概就是这个意思。”</p><p>他侧头看向刘也，见他一脸困惑的样子，与护着自己从枪林弹雨中突出重围的时候截然不同，懵懂的甚至有点可爱。</p><p>“我想您这样的类比是不准确的，至少您是个好人。人类需要领导者，需要希望，需要知道有人为自由而奋斗。这是在逆境中很珍贵的存在。”</p><p>他说的真诚，但“好人”这两个字深深刺痛了高嘉朗的内心。</p><p>“你觉得我是好人吗？如果是的话，为什么我要派你回来？面对这个危险是我的宿命，而你是无辜的人。领袖未必一定要是我，如果我死了，还会有另外的人出现，只不过是未来的我害怕了，要用这种方式来保护自己。”</p><p>“我不是无辜的人，我是武器，使命就是为了保护您的安全。而且，我不知道您为什么会这么想，但在我看来，您就是好人。虽然争吵是没有必要的，但我坚持自己的看法。”</p><p>他一字一顿的说的认真，表情严肃的像是要和高嘉朗探讨一项深不可测的重要秘密。</p><p>“你刚刚还说自己连接触我的机会都没有，你觉得你很了解我吗？”高嘉朗换了一个姿势，他从草堆里坐起来跪在地上，身体压过去，目光炽热坚定的盯着刘也看，像是构成一道无形的笼。</p><p>而刘也像是铁了心的要维护自己那个时代的神明，不容人对他有一丝的亵渎，所以极为正式的点了点头。</p><p>“是这样的，我每天都有收看新闻，关于您的报道很多。在我们的时代，信息是极度公开透明的，我确信自己对您的了解。”</p><p>高嘉朗以一种别扭的姿势撑在地面上。他把头埋下去，下巴抵在刘也屈起的膝盖上，肩膀一耸一耸的颤动。起初，刘也还以为他是哪里不舒服，担忧的想去把他扶起来，但他的手腕被一把扼住，这才发现，高嘉朗是在笑，又不敢出声，正憋笑憋的辛苦。</p><p>“我不知道……我不知道我的观点哪里有错误……”刘也手足无措，他习惯执行命令，并且总能做的很好，但却不擅长揣测人的心意，在这方面天生有些迟钝。</p><p>高嘉朗倒是不见外，直接笑倒在刘也怀里，鼻子闷在对方白皙的颈窝里，像只大金毛犬一样的蹭来蹭去。</p><p>“天呐你可太可爱了……”他好不容易才停下来，擦掉眼角笑出来的泪水，闷声闷气的说。<br/>“你说你了解你老大的时候，有没有想过，我就是他，他就是我？难道你还会比我更了解我自己吗？”</p><p>刘也身体一僵，显然是突然被哽住了。半晌，他才用属于人类的那只手推了高嘉朗两下，但对方毕竟是个身体结实的大小伙子，又打定了主意赖着不起来，所以并没有任何效果。反而被抱的更紧，身体亲密无间的贴在一起。<br/>高嘉朗借着那个姿势挑起刘也颈后一缕半长的头发，缠绕在指尖把玩。他的头发是灰蓝色的，让人觉得凛冽而不好接近，但质地却要比想象中的柔软。这让高嘉朗好奇，他这个人，是否也像他的头发一样，剥去冰冷的外壳，裸露出来的会是怎样温柔多情的内心。</p><p>“你维护他到这种地步，是喜欢他？还是他喜欢你？靠，不会睡了吧？我那时候都四十多了，你才多大，十八？还是二十岁？妈的我不会这么畜生吧……”</p><p>刘也瞪大了眼睛消化他的话，甚至忽略了黏在自己头发上那只不规矩的手。</p><p>“您在说什么，怎么可能，您是反抗军的领导者，已经将生命奉献给了人类，并没有时间考虑自己的私事。更何况，我只是个半人半机械的怪物，您和我怎么会……怎么会……那样……”</p><p>他理解了“睡”这个字的含义，但程序里编辑好的羞耻心和礼数让他没有办法光明正大的把那几个低俗的词语说出来。他低下头去，垂着眼睛看地板。羞赦的神情勾得人心痒，高嘉朗只恨月光太暗，不够让他看个仔细。</p><p>但月光暗的正好，在这样朦胧幽闭的土壤中，暧昧生根发芽，破土而出。</p><p>“那我呢，刘也，我现在不是你的领袖，我就是我，是高嘉朗，你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>喜欢……<br/>刘也下意识嗫嚅着重复他的问题。他的头微微扭开，回避高嘉朗过去直白的目光和炽热呼吸。<br/>“我不知道什么叫做喜欢。改造剥夺了我部分属于人类的情感。”</p><p>“没关系，我可以帮你找回来他们。你可以好好想想，我们这段时间一起经历了这么多事，难道你真的只是在完成任务，没有一点私心吗？”</p><p>刘也骤然抬起头来，目光相接的时候，高嘉朗看见他的一只眼睛瞳孔变红，光芒闪烁不定，他属于机械的那部分正在试图用计算的方式分析这个问题，但显而易见，没有任何结果。那些红光慢慢变淡，最后消失不见，此时此刻，刘也的脸看起来跟任何一个普通人类男孩没有区别。</p><p>“我只是一把武器，是个怪物。没有资格回答您的这个问题。”</p><p>他说的笃定而决绝，高嘉朗不知道他经历了什么才会在心中埋下这样根深蒂固的种子，他不知道为什么会有人让自己这么低贱，同时又这么高尚，为什么会有人一半无情到残忍，另一半却柔肠百转的让人觉得心疼。<br/>高嘉朗看见刘也属于人类的那只眼睛里，似乎凝结了一团水雾。他有点期待那只漂亮的眼睛流泪的样子，又想凑上去吻它，让它永远不必再有悲伤。<br/>人就是这样矛盾到复杂的生物，他可能永远也没有AI那样的决断能力，但这种复杂也决定了，他们永远不会被冷冰冰的机械完全代替。</p><p>他突然觉得心脏的某个位置突然裂开了一个小口，丝丝拉拉的疼着,想要做点什么弥补这种痛苦。于是凑上去，嗅刘也颈边的那缕头发。很奇怪，隐蔽所条件有限，清洁身体都只是用清水冲冲作罢，但刘也的发间还是有若隐若现的体香。那些香味让他不受控制，忍不住在颈侧落下一吻。</p><p>唇下的皮肤柔软细嫩散发着微微凉意，于是吻便如同烈火燎原一般一发不可收拾。高嘉朗控制不住自己，嘴唇辗转的同时，手也移上来，抚着刘也的侧脸拨弄他的耳垂。</p><p>刘也度过过的人生，有一半时间几乎都在实验室里，他几乎从来就没有与人如此亲近的经历。皮肤接触带给他的，只有被改造组装的疼痛和耻辱，只有对自己的身体厌恶到极致。他不知道自己有多美，也不知道会有人这样轻柔的捧着他，如同捧着什么稀世珍宝一般。</p><p>但他被改造过的信息接收系统非常优秀，很快就识别了高嘉朗独特的气息和信号，那是他拒绝不了的吸引力，是他人类的那部分，心里最根本的渴望。于是很快，他便软了腰，靠在高嘉朗怀里眯着眼睛轻哼，享受通过相互触碰，带来的小小电流。</p><p>“为什么说自己怪物？”他贴着刘也的耳根呢喃：“你不知道自己有多美，是不是也从来没有人说过你很美？”</p><p>吻从颈间辗转而来，高嘉朗用鼻尖磨蹭他的下巴，只有亲昵的厮磨而不做任何多余动作。刘也懵懵懂懂，觉得这些并不够，他觉得身体空虚，像是寒冷的人渴望拥抱火焰，干渴的旅人渴望奔向绿洲。<br/>但他不知道自己需要什么，只能本能的追逐让自己迷恋的气息，轻轻磨蹭高嘉朗的脸颊。</p><p>“那这些呢？您也觉得这些很美吗？”</p><p>他呢喃着低语，拉着高嘉朗的手从衣领探进去。那里是被硬生生撕扯开的不规则疤痕，勾连着冰冷骨架，触目惊心，怪异的扭曲，像是某种罪恶而不洁的生物，是堕落在地狱里的恶魔。</p><p>高嘉朗没有回答。他逐渐放弃了跟刘也讲道理，有的时候行动要比语言有说服力的多。他拉开刘也的衣襟，俯身下去顺着那些狰狞的伤疤亲吻，温柔又虔诚。刘也的呼吸急促的想要断掉一样，他后悔了，想要遮挡自己的屈辱，可是高嘉朗不允许，他把他抵在墙上。</p><p>“这里疼不疼？”亲吻的间隙，他含含糊糊的问。金属的质感冰冷而新奇，高嘉朗忍不住伸出舌尖舔了一下，口中尝到一些硝烟的艰涩。</p><p>“很久以前的事，我也记不太清，现在已经不会再痛了。”刘也回答着，只是一眨眼的功夫，凝结在眼睛里的泪水终于不堪重负，沿着脸颊滑到下巴上。</p><p> </p><p>高嘉朗替他穿好衣服，然后吻去那滴眼泪。</p><p>“为什么说自己是怪物？”他又问了一遍。<br/>“你有情感，有眼泪，会觉得难过，会害怕，会着急，怎么不是人类？”</p><p>刘也没法回答这个问题，他脑子现在乱成一团。属于AI的那部分早就已经罢了工，而人类的那部分情感也没有办法处理这种根本就没有面对过的情况。他还沉浸在刚刚让人身体发软的舒服拥抱中，不满的半睁开眼睛，瞳孔深邃像是可以把人吸进去。</p><p>可是高嘉朗轻轻把他推开了。在他下意识的再次把脸凑上去讨吻的时候，高嘉朗偏头拒绝了他。</p><p>“再多可不行了，我自控能力可没你想象的那么好。我说过你是个人类，你有选择的权利，而我会尊重。”<br/>他深吸一口气平缓自己的呼吸，然后故作轻松的笑了笑，伸出手指轻轻刮了一下刘也的鼻头。瞬间，刘也眼睛骤然睁大，像是电流过载一样的僵在原地。</p><p> </p><p>这个动作，他见人类母亲对小孩子做过，见负责他的科学家对自己的妻子做过，那是极宠溺极亲密的动作，好像比亲吻和抚摸更让人心动，但刘也从来都没有拥有过。在他短暂却有着漫长痛苦的人生中，从来都没有被这样珍惜过。</p><p>但高嘉朗给了他。<br/>他甚至想在这一刻死去，死在这样一个暗无天日的破败小屋里，满足的怀抱着属于他的、谁也无法夺走的温暖，幸福的化为一地腐朽。<br/>他不害怕，有人说他是美的，有人曾经短暂又热烈的爱过他。</p><p> </p><p>高嘉朗柔软的运动裤布料已经被撑起来了明显的一块，但他暗自庆幸，屋里没有灯，光线不好，不会被刘也见证自己的窘迫。他想躺在稻草堆上去，让自己冷静冷静，但有人从身后拉住了他的衣角。<br/>刘也低着头，但手指攥的很紧，像是在以这种方式宣誓自己的决心。</p><p>“你让我想想，是只是为了完成任务，还是有自己的私心。”刘也抬起来脸看他，在一片皎洁的月光中仰视他，虔诚的宛若俯首神明。</p><p>“我有私心。”</p><p>他那条机械手臂只用了一点点力，高嘉朗就失去平衡，不稳的跌坐在他身上。但刘也什么也不会做，只能遵循哺乳动物的本能，耳鬓厮磨着表达自己的渴望和依恋。他终于释放自己的全部情感，依偎进高嘉朗的怀中，那是他从前连奢望和幻想都未曾有过的幸福，此时此刻，却在一个荒凉野外的避难所里，得到前所未有的满足。</p><p>“您喜欢我吗？哪怕只有一分钟也可以，喜欢我吗？”</p><p>高嘉朗叹了口气，他搬着刘也的肩膀，控制住怀里不得章法乱蹭着点火的人，抬起他的下巴，细细端详了一会，然后自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，吻了他的嘴唇。</p><p>“傻。”高嘉朗吮着他丰软的下唇说：“我不喜欢你的话，会对你做这样的事吗？”<br/>话音未落，他马上想到，刘也与人的交流太少，恐怕听不懂这样的反话。于是赶紧弥补自己的失误，捧着他的脸，一字一句的重新说了一遍。<br/>“喜欢你，只有一分钟可不够，会一直喜欢你。”</p><p>喜欢我。<br/>刘也轻声重复。<br/>喜欢我。<br/>他连着说着两遍，突然就傻笑了起来。他笑的夸张到滑稽，眼泪又一滴滴往外涌，傻乎乎的样子让人心疼。<br/>高嘉朗环着他的腰，只觉得瘦的一只手臂就能绕过来。他觉得自己能给刘也的实在太少，偿还不了他这么瘦削的身体一次又一次的救自己于危难之中，也弥补不了这个世界给他的所有亏欠。<br/>可是只是简简单单的三个字，只是一句普通到连初恋的小女生都不会轻信的承诺，却让他高兴成这个样子，让他满足的像是可以忘掉所有痛苦。</p><p>“对，喜欢你，我喜欢刘也。你想听，我可以说很多遍，每天都说给你听。”</p><p>高嘉朗装作忘了可能明天过去以后，分离就要来临，刘也装作忘了“每天”是一个多么虚无缥缈的数字。<br/>他们默契的选择在这一刻欺骗自己，企图一个夜晚就天荒地老。</p><p>刘也没有给他再说下去的机会，他仰起头，主动的吻了上来。</p><p>这是刘也人生中的第一次深吻。他的身体已经习惯了过电的感觉，痛到麻木，然后闻见恶心的皮肤焦臭味。但柔软滑腻的舌头相互摩擦带来的细小电流，却让他心悸到无法承受，甜蜜的似乎有一股股暖流在周身游走，他脑子那些噩梦一般缠绕的鲜血尖叫和枪声都不见了，意识轻飘飘的飞上天际，枕着洁白柔软的云彩。<br/>他不会回应，也不懂怎么才能讨高嘉朗喜欢，不知道怎么才能得到他的夸奖，于是越急越出错，不小心咬破了高嘉朗的嘴唇。</p><p>“嘶……”高嘉朗吃痛放开了他，抬手抹了一把唇上的血迹，看着惊慌失措的像受惊的兔子一样的刘也，安抚的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。</p><p>“没关系，你做的不好的时候也很可爱，我也很喜欢。会犯错，是人类与AI最根本的区别。”</p><p>刘也伸出右手想要抚摸他受伤的嘴唇，但很快，他就发现这是那条机械手臂，于是下意识的想要收回。但高嘉朗没有允许，他眼疾手快的扼住刘也的钢铁手臂，拉着它抚摸自己的脸。</p><p>“这是属于你的一部分，我也喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>月亮升上最顶端的时候，小屋里的一切都乱了。</p><p>刘也裸着上身躺在那堆凌乱松软的杂草上，身下垫着条破毯子。<br/>高嘉朗亲吻他身体的每一寸皮肤，属于人类的或者属于机器的都没有放过。他吻他被改造过的那只眼睛，吻他可以发射子弹的手指头，吻他淡粉色的乳头和平坦的小腹，吻到他的裤腰，用牙齿拉开他紧身长裤的拉链。</p><p>“别！别这样！”<br/>刘也在高嘉朗含住自己挺立的阴茎之前，抓着他的头发制止了他。他漂浮于快感之中，一时手劲失控，痛得高嘉朗龇牙咧嘴，郁闷的抬起头来看他。</p><p>“为什么不能？人类喜欢用舌头和嘴巴触碰自己喜欢的东西，从婴儿时期就是这样，是最正常不过的事情，相爱的人们都会这样做。”</p><p>但刘也拼命摇头，他欲盖弥彰的用手遮住自己，紧实精致的腰线绷出一个完美的弧度，看的高嘉朗脑门一阵一阵发烫。</p><p>“我怎么能让您，怎么能让您用嘴碰那里呢……太脏了，我不能玷污了您……”</p><p>他压低了声音，急切又无措的拒绝，但高嘉朗推着刘也的肩膀把他重新按倒在稻草里，结实的身体压在他上方，莫名其妙带着点怒火。</p><p>“刘也，你看好了，你是在跟我做爱，不是跟你脑子里那个什么二十年后的领袖。我喜欢你，我不愿意跟任何人分享你，就算是他也不行，你明白吗？”</p><p>刘也不明白，他不是不久之前刚刚还说过，他们两个是同一个人吗？怎么现在又变了？</p><p>“可是您说……”</p><p>他想反驳，但紧接着就被高嘉朗捏着下巴吻到喘不过来气，手脚发软的窝在他怀里。</p><p>“什么您啊您的，你叫我的名字，叫我高嘉朗。”</p><p>刘也半眯着眼睛看他，双手抱着他的脖子，就这样静静的看了一会，突然就绽开一个笑容。</p><p>“高嘉朗，我喜欢你。”</p><p>他笑的极美，像是冰封的睡莲突然绽放，带着冰霜的寒意，却又有融化一切的力量。<br/>高嘉朗看呆了，他有种怀里的人好像马上就要消失的错觉，忍不住把他抱的更紧一点，好让他永远留在自己身边。</p><p> </p><p>最终，高嘉朗还是选择顺了他的意，没有去做那件令他觉得难堪的事情。<br/>取而代之的，是刘也压抑着自己的尖叫弄脏了他的手掌和自己的小腹，然后像一只餍足的猫咪一样，把头埋进与他相拥而卧的高嘉朗的颈窝里。</p><p>“我以为自己要死了……”他哑着声音小声呢喃。<br/>高嘉朗侧躺过来，借着快要溜走的月光欣赏刘也水光迷离的眼睛，然后搂着他的肩膀亲吻他发烫的侧脸。</p><p>“不会死的，这是世界上最舒服的事情。”</p><p>他用那床破毯子把刘也裹住，轻轻拍着他的后背，像是睡前哄一个小宝宝一样，甚至低低的哼起一首记忆中的摇篮曲。<br/>刘也大脑中被植入的芯片很快识别了这首歌曲，他意识到这是即将要睡觉的信号。但冥冥之中，他觉得有什么并不完整，至少是现在，他衣衫尽褪，而高嘉朗还好好的穿着衣服。</p><p>“这样就结束了吗？”他试探着轻声问。</p><p>高嘉朗用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，笑的温柔。</p><p>“到这里就可以结束了，你已经哭了一晚上了，累了吧？该睡觉了。”</p><p>可是……<br/>刘也从破毯子里悄悄伸出一只手指，碰了碰高嘉朗被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的运动裤裆部，果不其然，听见他压在嗓子里的闷哼。</p><p>高嘉朗抓住他的手指揉捏着把玩，炽热的嘴唇把嘶哑的声音灌进他耳朵里。</p><p>“快睡，别再给我点火了。”</p><p>但刘也破天荒的没有听话，他眨着一双大眼睛，好奇的问高嘉朗：“可是，互相喜欢的人们都是这样就结束了吗？”</p><p>“不是……”<br/>刘也起了好奇心，他撑起来自己的身体，从上而下俯看躺在身边的高嘉朗，天真的问他：“那还会做什么？”</p><p>还会做……<br/>高嘉朗咬着他的耳垂说了几句下流话，刘也的脸瞬间红成一片，咬着嘴唇不再吭声。</p><p>“吓着了吧？知道害怕就被再勾我了。”高嘉朗揽着他的肩膀让他枕在自己胸口，漫不经心的抚摸他脖颈处柔软的头发。</p><p>“害怕是不符合逻辑的。”他的下巴尖抵在高嘉朗的胸口，像是下定决心一样坦然的看着他：“因为高嘉朗喜欢我，我也喜欢高嘉朗，我们也可以做那些。”</p><p>这是个肯定句，不是疑问也不是试探。</p><p>他属于人类的那只手掌手指纤长而柔软，带着一点薄茧探进高嘉朗的裤腰里，青涩却大胆的揉弄起来。</p><p>“啊！”高嘉朗被打了个措手不及，快感骤然涌上让他忍不住叫了出来。不远处那条猎犬似乎又有所察觉，在寂静的夜晚发出低低的吼声。<br/>刘也反应极快，又想捂住他的嘴，但苦于属于人类的那只手现在正用于他处，只好俯下身去，用嘴堵住高嘉朗的全部呻吟。</p><p>窒息作用让快感更加明显，高嘉朗险些丢人的一泻千里。一吻作罢，他忍无可忍的喘息着推开刘也，一个翻身跨坐在他身上，仰身脱去上衣，露出结实精壮的身体。<br/>月光给他的肌肉和小麦色皮肤都镀上一层银色的光膜，刘也着迷的伸手触碰他的小腹。</p><p>“我觉得你说得对。”高嘉朗一边脱裤子一边一本正经的调侃：“刚刚我也以为自己要死了……”</p><p> </p><p>好热。<br/>刘也的记忆中自己好像没有这么热过。他的身体机能在改造中受损，体温要比正常人类低很多。<br/>“果然是个冷冰冰的机器。”偶尔有人类触碰到他的时候，会这样厌弃的说。</p><p>但现在，高嘉朗是一个热源，源源不断的暖流从他身上流出来，贴合刘也的皮肤，融进他身体里去。他从来没有像现在这样感觉到自己活着，身体所有感官都在工作，眼睛溢出生理泪水，嘴巴忙着低声呻吟，手指触碰抚摸，耳旁是另一个压抑喘息的声音。<br/>他在这一刻开始相信高嘉朗的话。他是个人类，如果不是，上天怎么会毫不吝啬的给他这样的恩赐？</p><p>他抱紧压在他上方的人，挣扎着去吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>“你太紧了，想要把我夹断吗？”高嘉朗剧烈的喘息，一副强装游刃有余的样子，吮着刘也的耳垂调笑。但事实上他才没有言语上那么镇定，刘也的体内比皮肤要热得多，湿润紧致，死死咬着他的阴茎不放，快感一波比一波强烈。</p><p>为了避免麻烦，刘也在改造时被注射过药剂，那些化学制品削弱了他的痛觉的感知，所以其实无论高嘉朗怎么用力，如何蹂躏，他都不会觉得痛苦，也不会反抗。但即使是这样，高嘉朗依然很温柔，太阳穴因为克制而青筋暴起，却轻柔的舔舐他的唇角，抚摸他裸露的光滑大腿。</p><p>“你是水做的吗？”高嘉朗吻着他的额头问。刘也真个人都像是泡在水中一样，眼泪源源不断的从眼眶里溢出来，唾液因为激烈的舌吻而淌出唇边。整个身体都覆盖着一层晶莹的汗水，属于人类的肠道自动分泌润滑液体，抽插间带出一片水声。</p><p>“不……我不是……”快感多到承受不住，刘也像濒死的水鸟一样向后拉长脖颈，精致的喉结颤颤巍巍暴露在空气中，被高嘉朗含住反复啃咬。<br/>“我是……金属零件，还有电线组成的……”他叹息呻吟，还要一本正经的反驳调侃。高嘉朗屏息猛冲几下，揽着他的肩膀把他抱起来，让他坐在自己身上，体位的变化让阴茎一下插到最深的地方，死死抵住最敏感的那点。</p><p>刘也全身颤抖，不受控制的向后倒去。残存的最后一丝理智让他紧紧捂住自己的嘴，压抑承受不住的尖叫。<br/>快感被封在身体里，多的快要承受不住，他一会觉得自己马上就要死掉，一会又觉得快乐的要登上天堂。</p><p>“你就是水做的，是糖水，是泡过玫瑰花瓣的水，快把我溺死了……”</p><p>高嘉朗抚摸他光滑的裸背，抵着他的嘴唇说最无脑的情话。所有爱抚，所有亲昵，所有深情，他毫不吝啬，能给予的一切都全盘托出，毫不保留。</p><p>面对面的上下耸动，刘也可以看到高嘉朗的每一个表情。<br/>比起身体的快乐，他其实更愿意记住这个，记住高嘉朗微笑的时候嘴唇的弧度，记住他眼睛里细碎温柔的光芒。他抬手抚摸高嘉朗的脸，从浓黑的眉毛顺着高挺的鼻梁一路向下，然后轻轻磨蹭他的脸颊。也许很多年后，他的芯片坏掉，零件生锈融化，身体变成一堆无用的废物时候，他依然会记得这张脸，记得这一夜的温柔。</p><p>“嘿，别走神，别告诉我只有我自己觉得爽到要死了。”<br/>高嘉朗抓着他的手腕亲吻，湿漉漉的舌头顺着一路舔舐上来，轻轻啃咬肩膀和锁骨。<br/>刘也终于放纵自己沉迷，放软身体把自己奉上去，挺着腰身任人所求。低吟从嘴里溜出来，他配合着高嘉朗的频率晃动收缩，在本来就熊熊燃烧的欲火上再添一把柴火。</p><p>这个体位可以顶的很深，但速度却缓慢的煽情。渐渐的，两个人都觉得不能满足，高嘉朗硬到极致，仿佛有什么尖锐的东西叫嚣着想从身体里挣脱出来，却被紧紧束缚而不能得到满足。他抓着刘也臀瓣的手隐忍到发抖，痛苦和快乐交替占领意识巅峰，等到高嘉朗反应过来的时候，他已经又把刘也按在稻草垛上，两条修长的颤颤巍巍搭在肩头，大力抽插进攻。</p><p>“可以吗……”在临界点的时候，他粗喘着问刘也。<br/>但刘也颤抖着嘴唇胡乱呻吟，根本没明白他是什么意思。但事实上，无论他问什么，要做什么，刘也都不会拒绝，他已经决定交出全部的自己，无论是身体还是灵魂。如果，他还有资格的话。</p><p>他没有回答，却先一步痉挛着射了出来，高潮来的猛烈震慑灵魂，刘也陷入一片混乱，只能呜咽着紧紧抱住高嘉朗的脖颈，无助的一遍遍叫他的名字。<br/>高嘉朗吻着他的肩膀回应，射精的同时犬齿陷入皮肤，舌尖尝到一丝腥甜，在那里留下一个清晰可见的牙印。</p><p> </p><p>“我给你盖的章。”他搂着刘也平复呼吸，两人依偎在一处，赤身裸体的晒月亮。身上纠缠着乱七八糟的体液，稻草和尘土，灵魂却干净的宛若新生，没有一丝喧嚣和杂质。</p><p>“这个吗？”刘也抚摸着自己的肩膀，声音沉醉如在梦中。</p><p>“对。”高嘉朗替他拨开额头上凌乱汗湿的头发，安抚的吻了吻他红肿的嘴唇。<br/>“无论你在哪里，你都要记着，我喜欢你，我一直想着你。如果你忘了，就看看这个牙印，这就是证明。”</p><p>月亮从窗口滑落，此时小屋里已经昏暗的几乎看不见自己的手指。夜晚天气越来越冷，高嘉朗用那席破毯子把两人裹在一起，享受激情之后难得的平静。</p><p>“有点后悔没有早点说喜欢你。哪怕就早一天也好。”<br/>否则也不会只有一个夜晚可以回忆。<br/>高嘉朗胸口酸涩，他把脸埋进刘也的头发里，手指抚摸他的后颈。他之前一直在想什么时候才可以从这里离开，现在却期望待的越久越好。</p><p>“已经很好了，真的，已经很好了。”<br/>刘也在他胸口轻轻磨蹭。他说的是真心话，就着一个晚上，足以支撑他度过以后所有痛苦寂寞的时光。<br/>他不是贪心的人，本来一生卑微荒芜到一无所有，现在老天开眼愿意施舍，对他来说，已经足够奢侈。</p><p>高嘉朗轻轻叹了口气，把他抱的更紧，四肢纠缠在一起，金属与肌肤毫无间隙的相融相亲。</p><p>“为什么叹气？”刘也抬起头来小声问他，声音还带着事后的慵懒，语气像是撒娇一样。</p><p>为什么呢，因为明天就要分离。刘也属于人类的情感稀薄，他不理解离别这两个字背后的含义。但是高嘉朗知道，他比谁都更明白，他和刘也之间相隔的甚至不能依靠距离来衡量。那是时空，是两个并不在同一个维度上的远方。</p><p>“没什么。”他不愿意再浪费宝贵的时间说这些事，所以打算随便找个理由搪塞。<br/>“我在想明天，想你应该现在好好休息，明天我们要逃出去，恐怕没有那么容易。”</p><p>“别担心。”刘也把手从毯子里探出来捧住高嘉朗的脸。他第一次感谢自己的夜视系统，即便是在伸手不见五指的现在，也能捕捉高嘉朗脸上，他不想错过的每一个表情。</p><p>“别害怕，我会保护你的，只要有我在，你就不会有危险。”</p><p>高嘉朗笑了，他歪头吻了刘也的手心，然后牵着他的手掌贴在自己心脏的位置。</p><p>“我知道，我相信你。”</p><p>夜晚很静。这似乎是他开始出逃以来最静的一天。过了很久，刘也的呼吸逐渐平稳，像是已经安稳的睡着，但胳膊还是紧紧搂着他的腰不肯松开。<br/>高嘉朗从没有见过刘也睡得这样踏实而不设防，困意上涌，他调整了一下自己的姿势，两人像普通情侣一样交颈而眠。</p><p> </p><p>半梦半醒间，他问出那句压在心头很久的问题。</p><p>“我还会再见到你吗？”</p><p>没有人回答，也没有人知道答案。 </p><p> </p><p>====================================</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间线是这样的（包涵这个故事里没有涉及的部分）：</p><p>小高的：</p><p>遭遇时空追杀→被小刘营救→进入研究所→成为人类起义军领袖→派小刘营救年轻的自己</p><p>小刘的：</p><p>被科学家改造→返回过去拯救小高A→回到未来复命→被小高B看到身上的牙印，发现他与小高A发生了关系→第二次回到过去与小高A一起逆转未来→抹去未来的时间线，既小高B消失</p><p> </p><p>后续还有一个故事，就是小刘第二次回到过去，但第二次的时候，他回去的目的是和小高一起逆转未来。既从根本上阻挡了机器人统治世界这一灾难的发生，抹去了之后的时间线，从而和留在了过去。</p><p>时空穿梭并且改变过去永远是一个有BUG的事情，在这个故事里，小高的人生是与机器人反叛勾连在一起的一个莫比乌斯环，而小刘成为打破它的关键性因素。</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋！</p><p>之前想过的be结局（被我自己否了）：</p><p>高嘉朗确实再一次的见到了刘也。不过那是在战争博物馆里，半人半机械的刘也被赤裸的挂在偌大的玻璃展柜里，肩膀上还带着他的齿痕。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>